


sex is a battle, love is war

by hakyeonni



Series: the taekwoon chronicles [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asexual Character, Biting, M/M, Nephilim, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: an angel, a nephilim, two incubi, and a vampire all walk into a sex club.shenanigans ensue.





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in, oh, Feburary? And I've been sitting on it since then, waiting for the right moment to post it. That moment is now :) it took me literally 3 days to write 10k of porn and it's my biggest achievement tbh
> 
> I know this is part of a series, but you can definitely read this as a one-off if you haven't read the rest (since it's pretty much pwp). Taekwoon's an angel, Jaehwan's a nephilim (half-angel), Hakyeon and Sanghyuk are incubi and Hongbin (and Wonshik) are vampires. That's all you need to know :D
> 
> I wanted to showcase different pairings in this that I hadn't written about before; it's split up into chapters of each part. the keo sex is somewhat violent. It's 100% consensual, but there's fighting and power play, so just a heads up if you don't like that kind of thing. The nbin sex has biting and blood (bc vampires).

“This is what you brought us all here for?” Wonshik asks dubiously, staring at the six envelopes that Hakyeon has just slammed down on the table.

The envelopes are black with silver trim, and they’re weighty, not from the contents but simply from the expensive paper they’re made from. Everyone stares at them warily, not saying a word, not daring to move, until Hakyeon huffs and pushes them forward. “What are you waiting for, an invitation?” he jokes, but no one laughs.

Finally, Sanghyuk bites, grabbing the envelope nearest to him and ripping it open violently, yanking out the invitation within and reading it, his brow furrowed. “It just says Cha Hakyeon and company are invited, but it doesn’t say to what. There’s a date and a time, and a location… That’s in an expensive area. That’s tonight! What the hell is this?”

By the faint smile on Jaehwan’s face, he’s figured it out, but the rest of them look confused. “A succubus I know invited me. It’s a party,” Hakyeon tells them, trying to resist the urge to smirk.

“What kind of party?” Wonshik asks, his voice laden with suspicion as he folds his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow. “I get the feeling it’s not going to be something I’m interested in.”

“You’re right.” Hakyeon nods, sliding across the envelope that he’d marked with a pen earlier. “Which is why I got you a ticket to that movie you really wanted to see. The rest of you—” He gestures to the other five, who blink back at him blankly, “—are coming with me. You have an hour to get ready.”

They wander off obligingly, even Taekwoon, who clearly has no idea what’s going on. Jaehwan sidles up to Hakyeon and slides an arm around his waist, his nose brushing Hakyeon’s hair. “A sex party, I presume?” he whispers in Hakyeon’s ear, and the smile in his voice is evident. “How decadent. I haven’t been to one in years.”

“Years, or centuries?” Hakyeon says, turning to kiss Jaehwan softly, his hands finding the feathers at the base of Jaehwan’s wings. “Don’t they all kind of blur together after a while?”

“Are you calling me old?” Jaehwan counters playfully, smirking as his fingers pluck at the bottom of Hakyeon’s shirt.

Hakyeon nods. “Yeah, but it’s alright. As long as you don’t need viagra to get it up, we’ll be fine.”

He dodges out of the way of Jaehwan’s playful swipe, leaping neatly over the table to sprint down the hall, fully aware that Jaehwan is both faster and stronger than him—and he can also teleport, which is exactly what he does. Hakyeon runs full-speed into his chest, giggling as Jaehwan catches him, and kisses Jaehwan so forcefully he has to flap his wings furiously as not to fall over.

//

They all cram into Hongbin’s car, only managing since both Jaehwan and Taekwoon don’t have their wings—don’t have any of their immortal features at all, actually. Everyone’s wearing suits, since that’s the dress code, and as they drive Hakyeon turns around to stare at them. Sanghyuk, as the youngest, has been designated the middle seat. He glares at Hakyeon like this is _his_ fault. “Okay,” Hakyeon begins, and shifts on a mask. It’s black and lacy, and just covers his eyes, wrapping around his face. “It’s a masquerade party, so shift one of these on.”

The feeling of all three of them shifting at once hits him, and he inhales, tasting all their power. Jaehwan’s mask is gold and black with a swirly pattern, and it looks expensive; Sanghyuk’s is a dark navy, glittering with tiny stars whenever it catches the light; Taekwoon’s is just a plain black mask with no adornments at all, which frames his face beautifully.

“Um?” Hongbin says, taking a hand off the steering wheel to smack Hakyeon on the thigh. “Are you forgetting? I can’t shift. What am I going to do?”

Hakyeon turns to look at him and considers. He takes in Hongbin’s lips, the angle of his jaw, the way his hair sometimes looks red under the light—and shifts a cool silver mask, ringed by black around the edges, into his own hand. “Here.”

Using his knees to steer, Hongbin takes the mask from him and wraps it around his face, tying the ribbon behind his head firmly and looking at Hakyeon as if for approval. All five of them look dapper and suave, exactly the type of impression Hakyeon is aiming for—and he’d be lying if he said the sight of everyone in a suit wasn’t turning him on already. Jaehwan in particular looks gorgeous, but almost in a foreign way; Hakyeon is so used to the sight of him with his wings by now that to see him without them makes him feel like he needs to rub his eyes. Taekwoon, too, looks handsome—when they lock eyes, Hakyeon has to swallow, words suddenly hard to find.

“Are there going to be many immortals there?” Sanghyuk asks innocently, completely oblivious to the sexual tension that’s building in the car.

Hakyeon tears his gaze away from Taekwoon, with difficulty. “Some. But it’s not exclusive to us. So do _try_ to appear human.” He directs this last bit at Taekwoon and Jaehwan both, waggling his finger at them as if they aren’t to be trusted. And honestly, they’re not. Jaehwan’s control over his wings gets tenuous during sex—that’s just a fact. But Jaehwan winks at him, so he turns back to face the road, nibbling his lip somewhat nervously.

//

The succubus greets Hakyeon at the door with a kiss, which he isn’t surprised by; intimacy between their kind is pretty much a given. When she pulls back and cups his face, she looks genuinely pleased to see him, and Hakyeon returns the sentiment. He so rarely hangs out with others of his own kind. “It’s so good to see you,” she murmurs, her eyes bright. “And who have you brought with you? An incubus, a vampire, and two humans? Fascinating.”

Hakyeon turns. He has no idea what she’s talking about—humans? What humans? But then he sees Jaehwan and Taekwoon standing there, motionless, and realises that like this—with Jaehwan holding his hands behind his back so as to hide the only tattoos that are visible—they appear perfectly normal and mundane. He has to bite back a smile as she swoops on Sanghyuk and kisses him, too, exclaiming how new he is with surprise. Taekwoon’s face is blank, but Jaehwan is holding back laughter, he can tell.

They head inside together, everyone taking a glass of champagne from a server who is standing in the hallway wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, his face stony. Out of the corner of his eye, Hakyeon sees Hongbin scull the first glass and take another, downing that in one go too. Huh. The others seem completely nonplussed (Hakyeon can’t get a read on what Taekwoon is feeling at _all_ , though, so that’s just a guess) but Hongbin’s visibly nervous.

“What the hell do we do now?” Sanghyuk murmurs as they enter the main room, which is dimly lit with sofas scattered everywhere. In the corner, there’s a woman lazily twirling on a pole, with several men standing around watching her. Everywhere Hakyeon looks he can see young, attractive people; Seoul’s elite, all gathered here for debauchery.

Hakyeon breathes in the lust that’s permeating everything, and he doesn’t shift away his yellow eyes when he turns to look at the other four. “We have fun,” he says, but his voice is kind of hoarse already.


	2. angel + nephilim

_Humans are so curious,_ Taekwoon thinks.

He has never been to a sex party before. He’s never been to a party, full stop. He hadn’t known quite what to expect the car journey there, and for the first half an hour he had wandered around, observing, watching. It was only until he wandered into one of the little bedrooms to see Hakyeon, sitting on top of Hongbin and leaning down to kiss him, that it dawned on him what exactly this all meant. He’d stumbled backwards, but they were so engrossed in each other they hadn’t even noticed.

A sex party is a curious concept in and of itself. From what Taekwoon understands, sex is a private act—certainly what he and Hakyeon did, where Hakyeon had laid him down on the bed and shown him that pleasure was a concrete, very real thing, was private—but these mortals don’t seem to be concerned. In the main room, on one of the sofas, a human woman hikes up her dress and sits on her lover’s cock, tipping her head back, her lips parted; in one of the bedrooms, Taekwoon finds a crowd of people watching a young couple and a friend taking turns pleasuring each other. The amount of desire, of lust, _pleasure,_ is so tangible and real that he can taste it in the air—and he wasn’t even made to.

He would be lying to himself if seeing all these mortals fucking didn’t awaken something inside him, something that’d been lurking inside since Hakyeon had fucked the innocence out of him. But he doesn’t even know where to begin approaching someone for sex, wouldn’t know what to say, so he heads back to the main room and finds an empty sofa, sitting on it heavily and just watching. There are several immortals here, he can feel; apart from Hongbin, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk, there’s a few other succubi and incubi wandering around. Jaehwan he can’t feel at all, which surprises him. He did not know that nephilim could hide themselves like that.

“Having fun?”

Taekwoon turns to see Jaehwan, sitting at the other end of the couch, his eyes following Hakyeon across the room. The incubus has his hands linked with a mortal woman, and as they watch he draws her into a kiss, right there in front of everyone.

“Not really,” Taekwoon replies evenly. “I am not _not_ having fun, though.”

Jaehwan turns to look at him, surprised. “Have you not…”

“I would not know where to begin,” confesses Taekwoon, smiling softly.

If he’s telling the truth, he only knows Hakyeon; he hasn’t even considered having sex with anyone else, because all he knows is Hakyeon, all he _wants_ is Hakyeon. There’s so much flesh on display—just off to their right, a woman kisses her way down between another woman’s legs, with no shame at all—that the temptation is there, of course, but none of it draws him in particularly. So much sin surrounding him, and all he can do is watch.

“Yeah?” Jaehwan breathes and slides closer to him on the sofa, a smirk settling on his features.

Before Taekwoon can move, Jaehwan touches his hand gently, and when the connection opens up between them Taekwoon blinks, startled—Jaehwan is so turned on he inhales and exhales lust, and Taekwoon sees himself through his eyes. With the mask on, he looks mysterious, albeit more mortal than usual thanks to the lack of his wings (which he misses dearly). Jaehwan’s thinking about fucking him, about pinning him down right then and there, biting and hitting and choking Taekwoon into submission.

Taekwoon pulls his hand away slowly and blinks at Jaehwan. “Do you really think I would submit to you that easily?”

“No,” Jaehwan whispers, and when he licks his lips Taekwoon knows it’s because he is nervous. He then wonders when he got so perceptive. “That’s the fun of it.”

When Jaehwan leans forward and kisses Taekwoon, his hand winding through Taekwoon’s hair, his eyes flutter shut and he reaches for the nephilim on instinct. Kissing Jaehwan is so different to kissing Hakyeon. That was soft, passionate, giving and taking; this is a battle for dominance from the get go, Jaehwan pulling, slipping his hand underneath Taekwoon’s jacket and shirt to claw at his back, making him pull back and hiss with pain. He likes, it, though—that’s the curious thing. The pain, mixed with Jaehwan’s desire for him, feels so right that when Jaehwan splays a hand on his chest, pushing, he almost wants to submit, to lie back and give in… But then he feels a spike of satisfaction from Jaehwan at how easily he relents, and instead grabs Jaehwan by the collar and forces _him_ down instead, swinging a leg over, the movement coming easily to him. This catches Jaehwan by surprise, he can tell, because he wraps his fingers around Taekwoon’s throat and pushes him upright again, squeezing.

“I don’t need to breathe,” Taekwoon reminds him quietly, wrapping a hand of his own around Jaehwan’s neck, his thumb pressing into the hollow of his jaw.

“Neither do I,” Jaehwan hisses back, gritting his teeth.

Their standoff only lasts a moment, because Jaehwan closes the distance around them in a crushing kiss, and when he bites Taekwoon’s lower lip their hands fall away of their own accord. When Jaehwan rips open his shirt, the buttons skittering all over the floor, Taekwoon gets his revenge by shifting his fangs back—and _God_ it feels good to have a little piece of himself return—and forcing Jaehwan’s head to the side to bite down on his neck savagely. Jaehwan cries out with pain and pleasure, his body jerking, and wraps his hands around Taekwoon’s neck again. The movement should come from a place of hatred, but it doesn’t, and when Jaehwan forces Taekwoon onto his back all he can feel is lust, want, desire, although he can’t tell if it’s coming from Jaehwan or coming from himself. There’s no threat here, and even though Jaehwan grits his teeth and squeezes his neck, all he wants is _more_.

“You give it up so easily,” Jaehwan growls, and bends down to lick a stripe up Taekwoon’s cheek, his eyes black. For the first time, Taekwoon turns his head to the side and realises they have an audience, and that makes his breath hitch.

The thing is, though, is if this really came to blows, Jaehwan would not stand a chance. Nephilim come very, very close to having an angel’s power, but they can never match, and so Taekwoon would always come out on top. But here? Like this, where they are crippled by hiding their features and shifting their wings away? It’s anyone's guess, and the thrill of that has him gasping when Jaehwan takes his hands away to tear off his own shirt—purely for show, since if he wanted it gone all he had to do was think about it. He catches Hakyeon’s eyes in the crowd, watching him impassively, and shivers.

“Roll over,” Jaehwan hisses, and Taekwoon obeys, letting Jaehwan hook a hand under the waistband of his pants to yank them off, trying not to shiver with anticipation. They’re still wearing their masks, he realises; when he looks back over his shoulder, Jaehwan’s black eyes blend in with the black around his mask.

Jaehwan’s hand trails softly over his ass, an experimental touch, before smacking him there, hard. He jerks, and cries out, gritting his teeth—but the pain sends a shock through him, straight to his dick, and he rocks his hips, a wordless plea for more. Heaven could not be further from his mind as Jaehwan slaps his ass again and again, leaving him red and smarting, tears forming in his eyes but always gasping for more, his fingers clenching on the fabric of the sofa. When Jaehwan winds a hand in his hair and pulls, bringing him up on all fours, desire slams into him again through the connection, so strong he is nearly winded—Jaehwan likes being in charge, likes having people watch him, and likes the way Taekwoon looks, pale highlighted by red.

“Tell me what you want.” Jaehwan’s voice is low, the desire rippling through it. “Let them hear you.”

“I want—” Taekwoon begins, his voice quiet before trying again. “I want you—I want you to fuck me.” He closes his eyes and gives in, lets control be ripped away from him. “Please.”

Jaehwan snorts, trailing a hand down Taekwoon’s back, pushing a slick finger inside him. He arches at the touch, his eyes screwed shut, and hears someone in the crowd gasp at the sight of him. “Oh,” he whines, his voice shifting up an octave uncontrollably. Jaehwan is fingering him outrageously slowly, refusing to touch him in the place that will drive him wild, and when he curls a hand around his own cock to get some release Jaehwan smacks him on the ass again, making him whimper. “Please,” he begs, and he can feel through the connection that to have an angel begging for him is making Jaehwan go almost mad with lust.

When Jaehwan pulls his fingers away, it’s all Taekwoon can do to stay still and close his eyes, trying not to tremble. He can feel the eyes of the crowd upon him, the heat of their gazes; it’s electrifying, somehow, and he almost wants to search out Hakyeon to see what he thinks of this. But he bites his lip, staying still, being good because that’s what Jaehwan wants—and he wants to be good for Jaehwan.

“Alright,” Jaehwan mutters finally, and Taekwoon lets out the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding.

There’s the sound of Jaehwan’s zipper, the sound of rustling fabric, and then his cock is pressing up against Taekwoon’s entrance. Taekwoon arches his back automatically, an invitation, his fingers scrabbling for purchase as Jaehwan pushes into him. Through Jaehwan’s eyes, he can see his back, long and pale in the shadowy light; he can see the way Jaehwan’s hands grip his waist, his flesh dimpling; worst of all, though, is the way he can see Jaehwan’s cock sliding in and out of him slowly, so filthy and erotic that he moans, lost in his own head. The temptation for his wings to sprout free is torturous, amplified by Jaehwan’s own tenuous control, but he knows he _cannot_ which somehow makes it all the more erotic. Jaehwan is not being gentle like Hakyeon was—his thrusts are short, sharp, his fingernails digging into Taekwoon’s hips. It’s animalistic, raw, primal. Taekwoon did not think angels were capable of this, of being turned inside out by pleasure, but it’s all he knows. He thanks god that in this light, he can let his eyes go back to normal, let his fangs run out. He wants nothing more than to just _be_.

“Good boy,” Jaehwan purrs, and Taekwoon hums happily at the praise.

They both know that, if Taekwoon wanted to, he could flip over right now and put Jaehwan in his place—but he doesn’t, which somehow makes it all the more thrilling. Why would he want to? Jaehwan is fucking him exactly how he needs to be fucked, and he’s all too happy to spread his legs a little wider, arch his back a bit more, flick his hair out of his eyes, put on a show. His arms tremble with the weight of holding him up, and he so desperately wants to touch his cock, but he just closes his eyes and grits his teeth and gives in to the pleasure that’s threatening to overwhelm him. Jaehwan, too, is swimming in and out of lucidity; Taekwoon gets only flashes now. Flashes of him, flashes of Hakyeon— _oh_. Jaehwan looks over at Hakyeon, catches his eyes as he fucks Taekwoon, and they share a gaze that Taekwoon doesn’t understand, can’t even begin to comprehend. He rips himself out of Jaehwan’s head with difficulty, opens his eyes to stare at the leather of the sofa, because he can’t deal with the heat of that look and may just come untouched from seeing it.

Jaehwan’s thrusts get more and more erratic as he staggers closer and closer to orgasm. Taekwoon can feel it coming, not through the connection but just by the way Jaehwan is fucking him savagely, violently; their hips snap together so hard it’s almost painful, but in the best kind of way. He clenches around Jaehwan and is rewarded by Jaehwan reaching down and closing a fist around his cock, jerking him off, his movements rough, staccato. He writhes, because the touch is almost too good, and when he moans Jaehwan’s name Jaehwan comes with a shout, scraping his fingernails down Taekwoon’s back so hard he draws blood. The feeling of that—and of Jaehwan hissing his name, trying so hard to keep his wings in—sends him spiralling over the edge, too. He nearly bucks off the sofa, his orgasm is that violent. When he looks up, he sees stars, and wonders why he didn’t fall to Earth sooner.

His arms give way underneath him as he collapses onto the sofa, Jaehwan on top of him, and together they just breathe. He can feel the wounds on his back close up, leaving only drying blood mixing with sweat, and shivers. The crowd dissipates around them until they are the only two left in their little oasis of pleasure.

“Taekwoon,” Jaehwan mutters into Taekwoon’s back, his voice somewhat muffled.

“Yes?”

“Are you sure you’re not a demon?”

Taekwoon laughs, and scoots out from underneath Jaehwan, tugging off his mask and running a hand through his hair. Now that no one is paying attention to them—even Hakyeon has disappeared—he quickly shifts on his clothes again, feeling relieved to be covered, even if his skin is crawling because he’s still so sensitive. “I am pretty sure, yes,” he replies, reaching down to card his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair. “Are you sure _you’re_ not a demon?”

“Only a sex demon,” Jaehwan shoots back with a smile, propping himself up to press a kiss to Taekwoon’s lips. It’s gentle, soft, and the exact opposite of what they just did, which makes it all the more odd. “Now go. Get out of my sight before I ravage you again.”

For a moment Taekwoon considers staying, because the thought of _that_ sends another spike of lust straight through him. But then, he realises, the night is still young, and there are still dozens of warm bodies in here, begging to be fucked. He does not have to do it to feed, like Hakyeon or Hongbin. He simply can. That freedom has him getting up off the sofa, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, not looking at Jaehwan as he walks away.


	3. vampire + incubus

The moment everyone peels off, dispersing into the crowd, Hongbin keeps to the shadows and decides to case the joint. It’s what Wonshik would do if he were here, after all, and Hongbin is nothing but what he’s learnt from Wonshik. The apartment is absolutely huge, bigger even than Hakyeon’s, which is ginormous by his standards. Aside from the main room with the bar and stripper pole—he has to bite back a smile at that—there are several other little rooms with curtains over the doors. When he enters one, he’s surprised to find a bed, neatly made, with a bowl of condoms and lube on one of the bedside table. Oh.

He’d known, of course, that this was a sex party; the moment he’d seen Wonshik fold his arms, he knew. But as he wanders back to the main room and leans on the bar heavily, asking for a gin and tonic, he wonders if maybe perhaps he’s gotten himself in over his head. Hakyeon is pretty wild, he knows. Over the last ninety-seven years Hongbin has heard tales of how he’s participated in every sex act possible and some that aren’t. Sanghyuk seems to take after him, too, and the true immortals seem to go along with whatever Hakyeon suggests. Hongbin is probably the only one here feeling like he doesn’t quite belong, like he’s just treading water.

It doesn’t help that he’s _hungry_. The last time he fed was over a week ago; he’s not quite reaching the point of desperation, but he knows that if presented with the opportunity he probably won’t have the self control to hold back. The lust, heavy in the air, certainly isn’t helping. So many hot, human bodies in one room, all gazing at each other, all wanting one thing— _woah_. Maybe being here is affecting him more than he thought, because his fangs run out without him having any control over them. He grits his teeth and forces them away, downing his drink in one go and wishing he was somewhere else.

For the next half an hour, he just stands by the bar and watches, silent and still—he was always very good at blending in. As the night goes on, as more people arrive, and as the alcohol flows, inhibitions start loosening very quickly. It’s almost fascinating to watch; he’s gotten so very good at observing over the years that this is almost like an experiment for him, if he can step back and watch with a critical eye.

“Your first time?”

He turns to see a human woman leaning on the bar next to him, smiling alluringly. The crimson mask wrapped around her face serves to accentuate her blue eyes, and her long hair is swept over to one side, so Hongbin’s eyes fall on her neck straight away and he swallows. He’s not into women sexually, but to feed on…

“Yeah,” he confesses, smiling back at her. “I’m a bit out of my depth, actually.”

“Did you come with anyone?” She takes a step closer to him, and now he can see her pulse beating lazily against her neck, practically glowing in the dim light. He can smell her, too, that delicious wet human smell that has his fangs running out again.

He gestures towards the door lazily. “My friend kind of dragged me here. He’s… somewhere. Enjoying himself, probably.”

He needs to glamour her, he knows; already she’s looking puzzled, no doubt at the flash of fangs she’s seeing when he speaks. It’s too easy to reach out and touch her elbow, his eyes glowing red, seeing hers glow back. Exerting his will over others has always been simple. He’s always been good at it. Within a second she melts into him, swooning, and he catches her with a hand around her waist and pulls her close. He’s not into women, no, but what she can give him is something he _needs_ and he feels a rush of heat go straight to his dick. He’s so hungry that all he can see is her neck, arching delicately, _begging_ to be bitten—he dips his head towards her, his lips brushing her skin—

“Enough,” Hakyeon growls from behind him, grabbing his elbow and tugging him away, catching the girl as she stumbles. Hongbin bristles, puffing up for a fight, but Hakyeon narrows his eyes at him and he settles. That’s a glare that says _shut the fuck up right now I swear to God Hongbin_ , and he knows not to argue with it.

“Hey, hey,” Hakyeon murmurs to the girl, cupping her cheek gently; his eyes glow yellow as he glamours her as best he can, even though incubus glamour doesn’t even come close to a vampire’s. “Why don’t you go to the bathroom and fix yourself up? Then you’ll feel better.”

Hongbin can see her trying to fight it. Her eyebrows furrow together as she looks between the two of them, like she’s not exactly sure what’s going on. But Hakyeon strokes her hair and she sighs happily before obliging, tottering away somewhat dizzily. Hongbin looks over his shoulder at her longingly as Hakyeon grabs him by the wrist and drags him the other way, his grip painfully strong. He’s matched along the hallway until Hakyeon shoves him into one of the curtained rooms, drawing the curtains behind him, and folds his arms over his chest.

“What the hell was that?”

“What the hell was what?” Hongbin parrots, sitting heavily on the bed—which is on an oddly high frame, so his legs are dangling off the edge—and glaring balefully up at Hakyeon.

“You were going to feed from her right there in front of everyone!” Hakyeon snaps back. “In front of god-knows-how-many mortals. They were _watching_ you, Hongbin. It’s not like you to be so careless.”

For a moment, Hongbin nearly lets himself get angry. It would be all too easy to; he’s heard this tone from Hakyeon so many times over the years, and it’s no less irritating the five hundredth time around. But Hakyeon is right, as he so often is, so he sags and rubs his eyes tiredly. “I’m sorry, hyung. I was just so hungry. The atmosphere of this place is… something else.”

When he looks back up at Hakyeon, he’s not surprised to see his eyes glowing yellow. If even Hongbin is feeling the magnetism of this place, it must be torturous for Hakyeon, who was made for this sort of thing. He’s practically _glowing_. He must have fed already. “I understand,” he says, crossing the room to sit next to Hongbin. Even those three steps are so graceful, so balletic, that Hongbin smiles. Hakyeon looks like he’s dancing even when he isn’t doing anything special. “This place is driving me crazy as well.”

Hakyeon tips his head to the side, exposing his neck inadvertently, and the hunger slams back into him with a punch. Slowly, he slides closer so their thighs are pressed up against one another, and when Hakyeon looks up in surprise he catches how Hongbin’s eyes are glowing and smiles softly, reaching up to touch his face lightly. His thumb traces a line along Hongbin’s bottom lip, and he opens his mouth obligingly. “Do you want to bite me?”

Hongbin doesn’t even hesitate. He knows the taste of Hakyeon’s blood, knows it so well, and even if it won’t soothe him as much as he likes—it’s not the blood that makes him hungry but the _energy_ , and he doesn’t know how Hakyeon would feel about him taking that—he does not care. He needs to feed, needs it _now_ , so when he leans in to Hakyeon’s neck, his lips hovering over his pulse, he can only hold himself back for a moment before the hunger overcomes him and he bites down.

The taste of Hakyeon’s blood is a balm to his soul, and he doesn’t even care when Hakyeon moans and arches up into him, fingers scrabbling in the fabric of his shirt. He pushes Hakyeon down on the bed to crawl on top of him, still drinking. The temptation to take his energy is so strong that he almost can’t help himself, but he somehow manages to hold back, _somehow_ … Until Hakyeon, slipping his hands underneath Hongbin’s jacket and shirt, breathes “do it,” his voice high and whiny and needy. Hongbin doesn’t have to ask what he means.

Hakyeon’s energy flows into him, and _God_ it feels so good that Hongbin wonders how the hell he went so long without doing this. Hakyeon tastes sweet and heavy, his energy hinting at the half-dozen different mortals that he’s fed on, but with the energy comes an intimacy that Hongbin’s never experienced before. When Hakyeon peels his jacket away, he doesn’t protest, and when Hakyeon undoes the buttons on his shirt and pushes it open to touch his stomach, his chest, he does nothing except keep feeding from him, trembling as he holds himself up.

“Hongbin,” Hakyeon murmurs, the last syllable sounding almost like a moan. “God…”

When Hongbin pulls back, he’s aware he must look crazy—his hair is messy from Hakyeon running his hands through it, and he has blood all over his mouth. Hakyeon, though, looks wrecked, with the open wound trailing a line of blood down his neck, his pupils blown out, lips parted. He doesn’t protest when Hakyeon grabs his collar and drags him in for a kiss, tasting himself, although he should. This is weird. Or, rather, it should be weird; he’s known Hakyeon for as long as he’s been an immortal, and he’s never even considered anything like this. But somehow it’s not. He’d like to blame it on the desire that’s dripping from the walls in this place, but that’s a lie—the setting has nothing to do with it.

Hakyeon rolls him over to sit on top of him, his thighs bracketing Hongbin’s hips, and shifts away his shirt—and then Hongbin’s head is spinning slightly, because _God_ Hakyeon looks good like this. When he reaches out to touch, he’s rewarded with the feeling of Hakyeon, so smooth and strong underneath his fingers; it makes him shiver, which Hakyeon doesn’t miss. “Do you want me?” he purrs, his voice low and growly.

Before Hongbin can reply, Hakyeon catches his wrists and forces them over his head, bringing their faces together. “Yes,” he replies, because it’s not a lie. He does.

“Good,” Hakyeon replies, and releases Hongbin’s wrists, letting him sit up so he can yank off his shirt. They both pull off their masks in sync, and while the lace framed Hakyeon’s face beautifully Hongbin thinks that without it he looks even more ethereal, if such a thing was possible.

This time when they kiss their chests are pressed up against each other, and Hakyeon is so hot to his cool skin that his eyes roll back in his head. How has he lasted a hundred years without _this?_ Hakyeon is so good at what he does, so so good, his every touch drawing out more moans from Hongbin. He knows just where to kiss, where to bite, when to drag his nails down Hongbin’s back hard enough to leave marks; when he thumbs open the button of Hongbin’s pants and curls his hand around Hongbin’s cock, giving it an experimental stroke, Hongbin thinks he might actually die.

“Hyung,” he whines, noticing the way Hakyeon raises an eyebrow at that, although he doesn't know if it’s the need in his voice or the honorific that gets that reaction. “Stop teasing.”

Hakyeon shakes his head and pulls his hand away from Hongbin’s dick entirely. “This isn’t teasing. This isn’t even _close_. But since you asked so nicely…”

In the absence of the touch, he bites his lip—and then nearly bites through it entirely when Hakyeon shifts away the remainder of his clothes so he’s completely naked. He can’t stop himself from touching, because he’s seen Hakyeon naked more times than he can count, but not like this, never like this. Hakyeon is hard, achingly so, and when Hongbin runs the tip of his finger down his cock to watch it twitch underneath him, he lets out the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. Hakyeon’s eyes flash yellow at him in the dim light, and then he’s hooking his hands underneath the waistband of Hongbin’s pants to yank them off. In comparison to Hakyeon’s beautiful golden skin, his pale, vampiric pallor practically glows.

“Come here,” Hakyeon mutters, wrapping his hands around Hongbin’s thighs and dragging him backwards, so he ends up half-on, half-off the bed.

He struggles up onto his elbows just in time to see Hakyeon take the entirety of his cock in his mouth, wrapping a hand around the length of it and jerking him off in time. Hakyeon’s mouth is so hot and so warm that he thrusts upwards helplessly, winding a hand through his hair to hold his head down. Hakyeon’s spent nearly four hundred years sucking dick, so it’s natural that he’d be good at it, and he is—within minutes Hongbin is gasping and whining for more.

“Hyung, fuck me, _please_ ,” he begs. The note of desperation in his voice is thin, reedy, and he doesn’t even have the gall to be ashamed.

Instead of obliging, though, Hakyeon pulls his mouth away from Hongbin’s cock with a wet _pop_ and smiles evilly up at him. “Patience is a virtue,” he hums, before delving down between Hongbin’s legs.

He writhes as Hakyeon licks a stripe from his entrance to his cock; he can’t help it. Hakyeon is holding his legs open, his nails digging in to the flesh of Hongbin’s thigh, and he closes his eyes and whimpers as Hakyeon’s tongue swirls around his entrance, delving inside, licking at his most sensitive spot. The sensation is almost too much, and he nearly breathes a sigh of relief when Hakyeon pulls back to slide a finger inside him instead. This he knows, this he’s familiar with, and he curls a hand around his own cock lazily, gagging for the sensation.

“Hyung,” he tries again, because when he opens his eyes he can see that the effort of holding back is getting to Hakyeon, too, “hyung, come _on_.”

Hakyeon gets to his feet and raises his chin, a smirk on his lips. “I suppose you’ve been good enough,” he replies, adding another finger and reaching over with his other hand to grab a sachet of lube. “As fun as it is hearing you moan.”

For added effect, he arches his back and whines melodically, catching Hakyeon’s eyes as he strokes himself. The tension between them is crackling as Hakyeon closes a slick hand around his own cock, tipping his head back; he looks otherworldly, his movements fluid, and Hongbin has to remind himself to keep his eyes open lest he misses anything. He has to keep forcing his eyes open as Hakyeon pulls him further off the bed and pushes into him— _so that’s why the bed is so high_ , he thinks—in one fluid movement until he’s flush inside Hongbin, his hands on Hongbin’s hips.

“Um?” is what escapes Hongbin’s mouth as Hakyeon starts thrusting, slowly, teasingly. “Um!”

It’s the only word he can think of, because, damn, he’d known Hakyeon was good at what he did… But not in this way. Hakyeon’s cock is the perfect size to have him whimpering with every thrust, hitting _just_ the right spot, and as he watches Hakyeon slowly begin to lose himself with pleasure he reaches for Hakyeon’s wrist, winding their fingers together, bringing it to his lips.

Hakyeon’s eyes snap open when Hongbin scrapes his fangs along the thin skin of the inside of his wrist, and his thrusts stutter, just for a second. “Do it,” he breathes, and Hongbin’s surprised to hear that familiar note of need in his voice. “Fucking do it.”

Hongbin closes his eyes and obeys, biting down perhaps a bit harder than necessary. The blood that flows into his mouth is warm and thick and salty and so Hakyeon, and he moans inadvertently, clutching Hakyeon’s wrist to his mouth with both hands. With the blood comes the energy again, weighty and pure, so much so that it sits on his chest until he can barely breathe. This is what he was made for, this is what Hakyeon was made for—he gets it, now, and drinks greedily, wanting more.

“Enough,” Hakyeon mutters, ripping his wrist away from Hongbin and licking at the line of blood that trails down his arm. His saliva doesn’t have the coagulating agent like Hongbin’s does, but he will heal quick enough that it won’t be an issue. “I want to see you come.”

He doesn’t even get a chance to reply, because Hakyeon fists a hand on his dick, jerking him off in sync with his thrusts—and he nearly bucks off the bed, the dual sensations are that heady. It’s not going to take much for him to come like this, not when Hakyeon’s other hand skitters up his chest to pinch at his nipple, circle loosely around his throat, tug at a lock of his hair. Hakyeon’s panting, too, and the sound of their breath, the wet slap of skin on skin— _god_ , it’s too much, way too much, and with an unintelligible groan he comes, arching off the bed desperately. It’s one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had—and it’s not helped by the pulling feeling in his chest, behind his sternum; Hakyeon feeds on his energy, his eyes glowing yellow, and Hongbin moans as he twitches. He doesn’t relent, doesn’t give him a reprieve, keeps fucking him throughout—but he’s not used to it, and whimpers.

“I wanna come in your mouth,” Hakyeon breathes, pulling out of him once he sees Hongbin is way too sensitive. As he watches, Hakyeon runs a hand down his torso, catching some of his come on his finger and sticking it in his mouth, tasting. Jesus. If Hongbin wasn’t trying to catch his breath, still, that would be almost enough to get him hard again, but as it is his dick twitches listlessly on his belly.

He nods, his head swimming, because even if he wanted to—which he doesn’t—how could he refuse such a request? “Okay,” he breathes, catching Hakyeon’s hand and tugging him closer, the slide of their palms such a chaste touch after what they’ve just done. “Okay.”

Absurd, it’s just absurd, and plainly the lewdest thing Hongbin has ever done—for God’s sake, Hakyeon was the second person he ever laid eyes on as an immortal. And sure, he was attracted to him, but that was when he was mortal and didn’t know anything about him other than his unbelievable magnetism. He still can’t get over what he’s done, what he’s doing, and maybe he should feel guilty—but instead, as Hakyeon lies down on the bed and Hongbin settles himself between his legs, he just feels content. Perhaps he’s more like an incubus than he thought. Perhaps that’s Hakyeon’s influence.

The most distracting part of it all, as he licks Hakyeon’s cock softly, is that there’s a major artery that runs through the thigh, and Hakyeon’s heart is racing hard and fast. It’s very hard to focus on what he needs to do, which is let Hakyeon come. Not that it’s going to take much. Hakyeon’s wriggling furiously underneath him, bucking his hips up into Hongbin’s mouth, and the little gasping noises he’s making— _ah ah ah Hongbin ah_ —are gentle, sweet, but still so hot.

“Gonna come,” Hakyeon breathes, and Hongbin can’t help himself, he just _can’t_. He turns his head and sinks his fangs into the meaty part of Hakyeon’s thigh, sighs as he tastes blood on his tongue, laps at it as Hakyeon jerks underneath him, coming with a cry.

Hongbin gives the wound a decisive swipe to close it and crawls up the length of Hakyeon’s body. Catching his eyes, he dips his head to Hakyeon’s stomach to lick at his come, grinning at the way Hakyeon groans weakly and lets his head flop back on the bed. When Hakyeon’s belly is clean, Hongbin moves further up to kiss him properly, making Hakyeon arch up into him as he tastes himself. There’s something so viscerally satisfying about that, about having Hakyeon wanting him, to be the object of his desire. It’s hypnotic.

“Thank you,” he mutters as he flops onto his back next to Hakyeon, reaching for his hand to link their fingers together loosely. When he closes his eyes, he can feel that the hunger—which never really abates fully—is almost completely sated.

“Can I trust you with the general population again?” Hakyeon replies, sitting up and stretching, shifting his clothes back in one fluid movement. The mask is back around his face, and he looks mysterious, attractive. It will be easy for him to replenish here.

Hongbin smiles softly and sits up to kiss Hakyeon again. “Yeah. I won’t bite anyone else. Maybe.”

Hakyeon ruffles his hair fondly, which makes him bare his fangs in a false protest, before kissing him quickly and bounding out the door, closing the curtains behind him, gone as quickly as he arrived. Hongbin—still naked, still sweaty, and with none of Hakyeon’s handy shapeshifting capabilities—flops back onto the bed and sighs contentedly. He knows he needs to get up and get dressed, but for the moment he’s happy to just lie there and smile at the ceiling like an idiot, Hakyeon’s energy wreathing him like a beacon.


	4. angel + incubus

The rest of the time at the party Taekwoon spends in a heady spiral of warm body after warm body. He kisses a woman for the first time, finds he enjoys the soft taste of her tongue, the curves that she holds against him. He isn’t quite sure if he prefers it to what the others can give, but it satiates some sort of need in him that he didn’t realise he possessed. At one point, once he’s had his fill of people, he decides to find the others. There’s no particular reason to except that he’s curious as to what they’re up to. It doesn’t take him long to find Hongbin, who is in one of the little curtained off rooms, feeding off a woman who is clinging to him and moaning as he drinks. He doesn’t even see Taekwoon, he’s too engrossed in her. Jaehwan is in the middle of what looks to be a six person orgy—although with that many people, it’s kind of hard to count. Hakyeon has a human woman backed up against a wall, his hand up her skirt. Sanghyuk he cannot find anywhere, although he can sense that he still in the building somewhere.

Eventually he makes his way to one of the private rooms, thankfully empty, and closes the curtains behind him. In one step he flops onto the bed face-first and sighs deeply. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy being here—far from it, in fact. But so much sensuality is draining to be around after a while, and now the night is drawing to a close the excitement is wearing off. Not to mention that he can feel the approach of the sun, which isn’t a problem for him but will be for Hongbin.

He hears the curtains swish open behind him and feels Sanghyuk, hovering nervously in the doorway, before sighing once he realises who it is. “Taekwoon. Are you alright?”

Taekwoon props himself up on his elbows and rolls over so he’s on his back, staring at the ceiling, which is painted in a curious blue smattered with stars. It matches Sanghyuk’s mask, he realises, looking over at the incubus. “I’m fine. Are you?”

“Just tired,” Sanghyuk shrugs, crossing the room to flop onto the bed next to Taekwoon. “Not in the energy way, but in the mortal way.” He rolls over to his side to stare at Taekwoon, who mirrors the movement, resting his hands under his head. “I suppose you don’t know what that’s like.”

“I only need to sleep if I am injured,” Taekwoon supplies helpfully, reaching out to brush Sanghyuk’s hair away from his eyes. With the touch he feels what Sanghyuk is feeling—the urge to sleep, as well as the remaining dregs of lust, swirl around him lazily. Through Sanghyuk’s eyes, he seems otherworldly. Is this what he really looks like?

Sanghyuk jerks his head back, his eyes wide, and Taekwoon realises that he’s never read Sanghyuk deeply like this before. “What—don’t do that. It’s weird.”

“I apologise.” Taekwoon snatches his hand back and cradles it to his chest. “It is a habit.”

It’s the way angels communicate in Heaven, most of the time—it’s impossible to lie when your brothers and sisters can read your every thought with a single touch. He hadn’t realised other immortals did not have this ability; not even nephilim inherited it from their immortal parent. So when he reads the others, it’s not with any malice, nor any desire to comb through their head to find their secrets. It is purely a misguided attempt to communicate.

Sanghyuk looks at him so blatantly it’s like he’s naked—though it’s not an erotic gaze, but more one that strips Taekwoon’s layers away. “Wait… Can you reverse that?” He gestures idly in the air at nothing in particular. “Could you show me what you’re thinking?”

Wordlessly, Taekwoon reaches out to cup Sanghyuk’s face, his thumb stroking his cheekbone. Opening the connection between them comes naturally, but instead of taking, he gives, and sees Sanghyuk’s eyes widen as he is suddenly thrust into Taekwoon’s head. “What the hell...” he breathes slowly, sitting up and pulling Taekwoon with him. “Shift on your fangs.”

Taekwoon obeys, a shiver running through him as he opens his mouth at Sanghyuk’s command. Sanghyuk’s pupils dilate as Taekwoon bares his fangs at him, long and thin and pointy, longer than a vampire’s and somehow more deadly looking. Now _those_ he does not have an explanation for. Neither for his eyes, which he lets shift back to their natural black, feeling Sanghyuk tremble at the shifts. “Good enough?”

“Now your wings,” Sanghyuk replies, shaking his head.

Taekwoon hesitates. They are still in public after all, technically, and while he will be able to sense someone coming he’s not sure that’s a good idea. Hakyeon’s warning is still ringing in his ears, and he’d worked so hard to keep them hidden with—with Jaehwan. But Sanghyuk is frowning at him, insistent, so with a roll of his shoulders Taekwoon lets his wings free, and what a relief that is. He has never gone so long hiding them before. He has no idea how Jaehwan does it. He spreads them wide, flapping them slightly, before tucking them neatly behind his back, where they belong.

Slowly, moving as if Taekwoon is an animal prone to spooking easily, Sanghyuk reaches a hand towards Taekwoon’s wings, and obligingly he wraps one around his front, putting the feathers within reach. Sanghyuk splays a hand on his feathers, stroking… and both of them gasp in sync. The touch is erotic, unbelievably so, and whatever Taekwoon feels Sanghyuk feels too, so he sways slightly closer. “Woah,” Sanghyuk murmurs, swallowing. “These are sensitive.”

“Do it again,” Taekwoon whispers, his voice barely audible.

Sanghyuk’s touch is barely there as he runs his hand down the length of Taekwoon’s wing, curling around the longest, biggest feathers, rubbing them between thumb and forefinger. Taekwoon has never been touched like this, not _ever_ ; wings are the source of an angel’s power, so it’s taboo for them to be touched. None of the immortals seemed particularly interested in touching them, anyway. But this? This is entirely foreign, and when Sanghyuk tugs at a feather he hisses, reaching for him, pulling Sanghyuk in for a kiss. He closes the connection between them voluntarily, because he wants Sanghyuk to feel _him_ , not feel what he’s feeling—and is rewarded by Sanghyuk sliding onto his lap, gasping and grinding against him.

It’s pure and simple, just the two of them reaching for each other, wanting to _feel_. There’s no discovery, like with Hakyeon; no battle for dominance, like with Jaehwan. The simple slide of their tongues, the way Sanghyuk’s shirt vanishes underneath his fingers, the way Sanghyuk cards his hands listlessly through Taekwoon’s hair… It’s nothing but lust, unfiltered by anything else. When Sanghyuk tugs at Taekwoon’s shirt, he shifts it away, wrapping his wings around them both. Sanghyuk’s eyes widen again at the touch of the feathers on his back, his lips parted, and Taekwoon thinks he can find beauty in the simplest things.

“I want you.” Sanghyuk whines with need, his eyes flashing yellow as he bends his head to kiss his way down Taekwoon’s neck, his collarbone, his shoulder. “Taekwoon, please.”

When Taekwoon doesn’t respond fast enough, he curls one hand in Taekwoon’s hair and the other on the feathers at the base of his wings and _tugs_ , making him gasp sharply, chest heaving. “Okay,” he replies, not quite sure _how_ Sanghyuk wants him.

That issue resolves itself when Sanghyuk shifts the rest of his clothes away, including his mask, leaving him naked in Taekwoon’s lap. Before Taekwoon can touch, he slips two fingers into Taekwoon’s mouth before sliding them inside himself, working himself open. It’s lewd and erotic in the basest way, and his wings flutter helplessly as he watches, curling a hand around Sanghyuk’s thigh. His body is gorgeous, rippling and shifting in the light, and Taekwoon presses a gentle kiss to his chest, shivering.

Sanghyuk tilts his head down to look Taekwoon in the eye. “Fuck me,” he breathes, his voice slipping up an octave on the _me_.

Oh. Taekwoon has never done that before, and his hands tighten on Sanghyuk’s thighs. He’s wanted to try, of course—ever since Hakyeon asked if he wanted to fuck or be fucked, he’s been thinking about it—but he’s never considered the logistics. Sanghyuk picks up on his hesitation, and kisses him again, whispering into his mouth, “Let me feel you.” Taekwoon does, opening the connection between them again, and once again Sanghyuk stiffens at the sudden stimuli.

“You’re worried you won’t know what to do?” he asks a moment later, still fingering himself. It’s entirely distracting, and Taekwoon has to remind himself to focus on Sanghyuk’s _lips_ and not how the muscles in his arm are straining. He pauses, considering, reading Taekwoon. “You don’t think you have those instincts?”

“Now I understand why people don’t like it when I read them,” Taekwoon mutters to himself, biting back a smile. To Sanghyuk, he says, “I suppose so. Being fucked is a… passive act. Fucking someone is an active one. There is a difference.”

Sanghyuk’s smile is wry, and he links the fingers of his other hand with Taekwoon’s, squeezing gently. “I have every confidence in you. It’s pretty easy. But for now…”

He reaches over to the bowl of condoms and lube, grabs a sachet, and rips it open with his teeth. Before Taekwoon can offer to help, he dribbles the lube all over Taekwoon’s cock, aching and hard, and strokes him. The sensation of Sanghyuk’s slick fist is sublime, and he fucks into the circle of his fingers without realising, blinks when Sanghyuk laughs. “See? You _do_ know what to do,” he says, and then without a warning shifts a little bit closer, lines up Taekwoon’s cock with his entrance, and lowers himself slowly.

“Oh,” mutters Taekwoon, eyes wide, his hands settling on Sanghyuk’s hips. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Sanghyuk’s voice is strained as he slides his arms around Taekwoon’s neck. They are flush in every single way—Taekwoon’s cock is buried inside him, their chests pressed together, and when he rocks experimentally a little gasp escapes them both.

Not only is Sanghyuk so very warm and so very wet, he’s also _everywhere_ , surrounding Taekwoon, his touches so soothing and yet so invigorating. When he begins to fuck himself on Taekwoon’s cock, it’s all he can do to watch—he certainly can’t focus enough to move, to disrupt Sanghyuk’s rhythm. He looks beautiful, and Taekwoon stares at the lines of his throat, rapt. It’s an entirely different sensation to being fucked—less being filled, for a start, but also primal in a way he did not expect. Slowly, not trusting himself, he skitters his hand up Sanghyuk’s torso to scratch at his back gently. Sanghyuk moans in response, and Taekwoon grins.

“What—are you—smiling at,” Sanghyuk pants.

Taekwoon’s hands dig into Sanghyuk’s hips as Sanghyuk, moving quickly, snakes his hand around Taekwoon’s arm to grasp the feathers closest to him and give them a sharp tug. The instinct in him overwhelms him, and moving quickly, he flips Sanghyuk over, pinning him to the bed. The sudden change in positions has his heart racing, but moreso now that he is most definitely the one in control—and he _likes_ it. Gaining control comes as easily to him as giving it up does, and as Sanghyuk gasps he rolls his hips experimentally, eking out a moan from him. It slips past his lips and Taekwoon knows, he _knows_ , that Sanghyuk is his now.

He feels Sanghyuk’s legs wrap around his waist, pulling them flush as he fucks into him, carnal, primal, _raw_. He thought that having Jaehwan fuck him into nothing was animalistic, but now he knows, he _knows_ that, as Sanghyuk’s fingers wind in the sheets, that this is as base as he can get. He likes it, no, _loves_ it, and soon he’s panting, his wings spread wide. The connection is still open between them, so Sanghyuk is feeling everything he is, and when he reaches out to touch all he gets is pleasure. Sanghyuk loves being used like this. That much is evident. He loves it, too, and fucks into Sanghyuk a bit more violently, the roughness tasting so very right on his tongue. How did he go so long denying what he was? He is nothing but a product of lust, nothing but a slave to desire just like the rest of them.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Sanghyuk chokes out, clutching onto Taekwoon’s wings desperately. “How—are you so good at this?”

Taekwoon doesn’t know, but he’s sick of hearing words from Sanghyuk where he should be hearing moans, so leans down to kiss him. Sanghyuk is gasping into his mouth and it’s sloppy and hot and wet and everything he needs. They’re intertwined, as close as close can be, and he fucks Sanghyuk until he comes undone at every touch, gasping and whining and shifting, so very close to orgasm. Taekwoon knows that he won’t last, _can’t_ last, and so he is breathing heavily when Sanghyuk arches up into him, a desperate, “I’m going to come! Taekwoon!” escaping him.

Sanghyuk’s nails cleave trenches down his back, and just like last time he hisses with the pain, but does not give Sanghyuk a reprieve, does not slow down. He is an incubus. He can take it, and take it he does, his dick spurting come onto himself with every thrust until he’s fucked-out and limp, weakly holding on to Taekwoon for dear life. He doesn’t even notice when Sanghyuk sips on his energy, agog as he tastes it. He is close, so very close, and when Sanghyuk locks eyes with him that pushes him over the edge—he has never seen Sanghyuk look so satiated before, so satisfied, so _full_. With a desperate, broken moan, he comes inside Sanghyuk, thrusting into him, his arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up. Sanghyuk strokes his wings throughout, the pleasure ricocheting through him so much he hisses with it all.

When he slips out of Sanghyuk and rolls over to pull him into his arms, they lie there like that for god-knows-how-long, coming down. Taekwoon watches as Sanghyuk’s breaths go from laboured to calm, their sweat slowly cooling together. When he looks up and sees the stars blanketing the ceiling, for the first time, he feels no pull towards them. He almost feels like his place is here on Earth now.

“I need to find myself an angel,” Sanghyuk mutters, struggling upwards to peer down at Taekwoon.

In response, Taekwoon runs a hand through Sanghyuk’s hair and quirks an eyebrow at him. “I am here whenever you need me,” he states, and laughs when Sanghyuk snorts.

“Yeah, whatever. We’ll see what Hongbin says about that.” When Sanghyuk steps off the bed, he shifts on his clothes, although he doesn’t bother to shift away the faint sheen of sweat that lingers on his forehead. “Alright, come on. It’s nearly dawn. We should find the others.”

Taekwoon has absolutely no interest in finding the others—he would much rather have Sanghyuk again—but obligingly he sits up and shifts away his wings in one breath, shifts on his clothes again in another. He runs a hand through his hair and noting that his legs are somewhat wobbly as he gets up and pushes open the curtains, catching Sanghyuk’s eyes and smiling at him.

Yes, sex parties are a curious concept indeed.


	5. vampire

Dawn is threatening by the time the other five come limping through the door, but Wonshik is still awake.

The night had passed entirely uneventfully for him. After he’d gotten home from the movie—which lived up to his expectations and nearly brought him to tears—he’d busted out some special blood he’d been saving, figuring that with Hongbin gone he didn’t need an excuse to share, and had curled up on Hakyeon’s sofa with one of his many books. Hakyeon’s tastes tend towards the supernatural and romance, while Wonshik prefers old-fashioned stories, but Hakyeon also has more books than anyone would ever need so it was not hard for him to find something he liked. He had sipped at his blood, enjoyed his book, and before he knew it tiredness was creeping up on him and when he looked out the window he saw the sky was beginning to lighten almost imperceptibly. They had to come home, since Hongbin was with them, so he wasn’t too worried, but he still waited up for them just in case, pleased when he heard the jingle of keys at the door.

Hakyeon comes through first, and Wonshik can tell from across the room that he’s like a supernova, he has fed _that_ much. His steps are light, and when he leaps onto Wonshik he doesn’t even have the heart to push him off. Hakyeon is fuller than he has ever been, and it’s vaguely magnetising in a non-sexual way. Sanghyuk, too, is glowing, although not quite as brightly. Hongbin is so full he is practically sloshing, and the true immortals—well, Wonshik doesn’t know how to read them, so he doesn’t even bother.

“Did you have fun?” he asks Hakyeon dryly, wrapping his arms around the incubus and pulling him onto his chest. With Hakyeon as full as he is, the skin contact is comforting, somehow. The question is moot, since he can tell that they did, but still he awaits a reply.

Hongbin rolls his eyes, although he is sagging before Wonshik’s very eyes—he has never been very good at staying up close to dawn. “Probably more fun than you did,” he replies, before traipsing down the hallway to Sanghyuk’s room and shutting the door behind him.

“I had a lot of fun, actually,” Wonshik replies to no one, gathering Hakyeon into his arms and standing up easily. Hakyeon automatically loops an arm around his neck, and Wonshik does not have to be a true immortal to sense that he is tired, desperately so.

He takes Hakyeon down the hall to his room and tucks him into bed, pulling the covers up around his chest and watching as Hakyeon shifts his clothes away and rolls over. For someone glowing with so much energy, he really should be more energetic—but then Wonshik realises what he did to get all that energy and reconsiders. When he turns to leave, he sees both Jaehwan and Taekwoon standing at the foot of the bed, their eyes black. They are a creepy mirror of each other, and Wonshik resists the urge to grimace and instead shoves his way through them, closing the door on the way out. It’s none of his business who Hakyeon shares his bed with, but he’d really rather not think about that.

As the tiredness creeps into his bones, he heads to Hakyeon’s third bedroom—which has been prepped with blinds that block out the light for as long as Hakyeon has lived here, for this exact purpose—and slides into bed, closing his eyes and drifting backwards into the deep dreamless sleep that calls to him.

The last thing he thinks of is _not_ the others and whatever misadventures they got up to all night. Rather it’s of the blood that he’d had earlier in the night, and with a wistful sigh, wishes he had more. _Pleasure comes in all different forms_ , he thinks, and drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life is kicking me in the arse hardcore at the moment. I'd wanted to get the next part of incubus out before I flew to Korea, but here I am a month later... whoops. I'm going to school 5 days a week and all of my spare time is taken up by studying and socialising; I write best at night, but it's so hard to find time at the moment. And it SUCKS! I want to work on stuff but just have no time. So I'm sorry once again for being slow; I'm here in Korea until the end of July, but I want to publish the next bit of Incubus before that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this in the meantime, though! Please do let me know which of the sex scenes was your favourite ;D


End file.
